


Her Spike, His Spike.

by spikeisthebigbad



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Really requited love, Romance, Slash, Unrequited Love, temp character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeisthebigbad/pseuds/spikeisthebigbad
Summary: Set during season 5 of Angel, just after The Girl in Question.  Angel comes to term with the feelings he has for a certain pesky blonde. A pesky blonde vampire.





	1. The Boy in Question

Angel closed his eyes as he settled into bed. His thoughts drifted to the blonde who constantly plagued his mind. Spike.

They had just gotten back from seeing Buffy in Rome, and Spike was brooding. Spike got drunk soon after their little chat about moving on, and was passed out on Angel's couch.

Angel saw Spike's face in his mind's eye. His sharp cheek bones, his stunning blue eyes. Angel found himself wondering what Spike's eyes would look like while making love? They only had sex once, and both of them were so drunk the only way they knew they had sex was the fact the they had woken up with Spike still inside Angel. Needless to say both of them cursed and screamed, but only one of them was really angry.

Spike doesn't want me like I want him. He never will, Angel though morosely.

Angel felt tears come to his eyes as he squeezed them shut. He hated wanting someone who would never want him back. It hurt to have feelings for a man who hated him.

A thumb swiped the tears off of Angel's cheeks and his eyes sprung open. A pair of intense blue orbs looked down at him.

"Now why in the world are you crying?" Spike asked brushing his lips against Angel's.

Angel sat up, his eyes widened in surprise. "Spike, what…? Why are you here?"

Spike ran his fingers through Angel's hair, leaning down to brush kisses across his jaw. "I could hear you, so sad, so alone. I know you want me, I can feel it." He ran his hand across Angel's boxers, making Angel moan as he pressed against his erection.

"But, why? Why now?" Angel panted.

Spike smiled gently. "Because I've given up on my illusion of going back to Buffy. I want you, not second best, only you."

Spike pushed Angel back on to the bed, straddling his waist and grinding into his erection. He leaned down, whispered in Angel's ear. "I want to take you. Please, let me have you."

Angel moaned and nodded vigorously.

Spike slid his mouth up Angel's neck, nipping at his skin until he reached his lips. He slid his tongue across the Angel's lips, a silent beg for entrance. Angel parted his lips, allowing Spike's tongue to tangle with his. They kissed hungrily for what felt like forever.

Spike pulled back a few inches, panting, and looked into Angel's eyes. "Do you have…?"

Angel nodded and reached into the drawer of his night stand, pulling out a white tube. "I uh, have sudden urges sometimes. Um, you know what dreams do."

Spike smirked. "I do. I dream of you so much." He touched Angel's cheek and pressed a sweet kiss against his lips. "And now I have you. I'm not letting this end quickly." He slipped Angel's boxers off, before he rid himself of clothing.

They both moaned as flesh touched flesh.

Spike licked Angel's neck, and whispered huskily in his ear, "Gonna make you feel so good, pet." He nipped his earlobe.

Angel nodded slightly. His hands gripped at the sheets as Spike put the lubricant to work.

Spike moved down Angel's body, pausing to kiss or lick a random part of his abdomen. He finally made it between his legs, and to the prize. He slowly thrusted two well lubed fingers in and out of him as he kissed his way up his hard length. He flickered his tongue over the head add another finger, and Angel cried out, raising his hips in search of friction. Spike took him into his throat, his lack both a gag reflect and the need for air, allowed him to take him in completely, his nose nestled in Angel's hair. He swallowed and bobbed his head, enjoying his lover's cries of pleasure.

Spike decided that Angel was well enough prepared, and released his erection with a wet pop. He lathered a liberal amount of lubricant on his own length.

"Do you want me Angel? Tell me, tell me how much you want this."

Please, Spike, I need you. Please, please, I want you, " Angel pleaded, his voice thick with desire.

Spike kissed him softly before he position himself. "I'll make you feel good, kitten."

Angel watched, enthralled by Spike storming blue eyes, darkened heavily by need. Angel's lids fluttered close as Spike slipped into him. "God, Spike…"

"Shh, just feel." Spike captured Angel's lips as he moved in and out. His hand gripped Angel's member, and he pumped in time with his thrusts, his thumb swiping the head every few times.

Angel gripped Spike shoulders, his nails biting into Spike flesh as he felt himself nearing the end. He laced his fingers through Spike's hair and their lips crashed together as they moved frantically against one another. Angel cried with his release, spurting his seed on Spike's stomach. Spike came moments later, kissing Angel's face and throat. His arms gave out and he fell on Angel's chest.

Angel caressed his back as they both recovered.

Spike rolled off of him, his breaths came out longer and more even. Angel moved to his side, he wrapped his arms around Spike's waist and rested his head on his chest. Finally he felt as close to his grand childe as he always wanted to.

Spike rubbed Angel's side gently and whispered, "Angel, pet, there's something I need to tell you."

Angel looked up at him. "There's something I need to tell you too. You go first." Angel made up his mind; it was time to tell Spike.

Spike drew himself up on his elbows. "Angel, wake the bloody hell up."

Angel blinked. What?

A rough shove jostled Angel and his eyes snapped open. Spike was standing above him, a look of annoyance and impatiens written on his face.

"Are you gonna get you bloody arse up, or do I have to kick it?" Spike asked with an over dramatized wave of his arms. "You crew's in the other room. Something about baby eating demons on the loose."

Angel became aware of the stickiness in his boxers as he moved to sit up. He knew Spike's vampire abilities would allow him to smell it, Angel hoped that Spike didn't know why it happened. Who it was that wiggled his way into Angel's dreams. "Uh, give me a minute?"

Spike snorted. "Yeah, and next time I pass out here, remind me not to. Don't fancies hearing you have dream sex with Buffy again."

Angel nodded numbly. Spike didn't know. "Yeah, fine. Whatever."

Angel watch miserably as Spike wrinkled his nose in disgust and strode out of the room. As the door slammed close and Spike's footsteps grew fainter Angel whispered, "I love you."


	2. The Reunion

Angel sat at his desk and stared broodingly at the wall. It had been four days since the dream. Four days of sneaking longing glances at Spike and imagining how his lips would feel. And worst of all, four more dreams, each more detailed than the last.

His phone buzzed and brought him out of his thoughts. "Boss, you've got a visitor." Harmony's voice drifted through the speaker.

"I'm busy, I don't want any interruptions."

"I don't know if she'll take no as an answer." Harmony sounded on edge.

"I don't care what she wants. Tell her to come back later." A thought struck Angel. "Harm, you've slept with Spike, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering… is he, good?" Angel dropped his head on his desk. Dumbass, he thought.

"Oh, you want to know 'cause he had that affair with," she dropped to a whisper. "the Slayer, right?"

Angel perked up. "Yeah. Yeah, exactly. So, was he?"

Angel's door swung open and Buffy stepped in. "Invasive much? God, are you two in a perpetual pissing contest?"

Angel's eyes widened with shock. "B- Buffy. What are you doing here?"

"Funniest thing. Do you know what I got Andrew to tell me?"

"That snuggling with the Immortal is gross?"

Buffy put her hands on her hips. "He told me that you and Spike stopped by my apartment. Which I found funny. You see, I was under the impression that Spike was dead."

Angel shifted slightly in his chair. "Well—"

Angel was interrupted by Spike. "Buggering hell."

Buffy turned on him. "You are alive, you asshole!"

Spike recoiled as Buffy's hand connected with his cheek. The force of her blow sent him stumbling back.

"Buffy, that's enough!" Angel jumped to his feet. "Sit, both of you." He pointed at the leather couch that sat near his desk. "Now."

Buffy strode to the couch and sunk down. "Fine, but I want an explanation."

Spike started towards the couch, but one look at Buffy's face sent him to the chair across from Angel's. He sat solemnly, secretly brooding inside.

Angel nodded, happy with the seating arrangement. "Good." He sat slowly, his eyes moved from Buffy to Spike and back again. "I'll tell you the story, but I don't want any interruptions."

"Yeah, whatever." Buffy crossed her arms and sunk deeper into the couch.

"On with it Peaches." Spike hung a leg over an arm on the chair and cocked his head.

Angel swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to look at Buffy.

It took Angel all of five minutes to explain the story to Buffy. It really does go faster with everybody quite, he thought.

"So, Spike came back from being a ghost, went with you to Rome, and didn't try to contact me?"

Spike shook his head. "I wanted to talk to you, but Andrew said you were happy with His Immortalness," he sneered. His face softened as he looked at Buffy. "I only ever wanted you happy," he whispered.

Buffy closed her eye. "I don't know why that dweeb told you that, I wasn't happy. I couldn't have been."

"But… he's rich, handsome and he holds a lot of power over a lot of people. He's—why am I talking you in to this?" Spike sat forward, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "I'm an idiot."

"Yeah," Buffy stood and moved in front of him. "you are. But I still love you."

Angel watch in horror as Spike jumped to his feet and kissed Buffy. Their hands immediately started to explore each other's bodies, groping and petting.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Angel grumbled.

Buffy pulled back from Spike, but kept their hands locked. "Angel, god, I'm sorry. I know you thought we could be together, but Angel, I love Spike. I'm so, so sorry."

Angel squinted his eye and looked away. "Whatever. Take Spike, I don't care. Just have him back by the morning, we've got a mission."

Buffy nodded. "Okay, but my fight is tomorrow night. You better have him back in time for us to leave."

"S-Spike's leaving?"

Buffy crinkled her brow at Angel's stricken face. "I'm sure you guys got close during your time working together, but I need to have Spike with me, Angel."

Angel looked to Spike. "You're the man, make her stay here."

Spike smirked. "So you have a chance to steal her from me? Not bloody likely."

Angel growled frustratedly. "Fine, do what you want, just be here for your last mission."

Spike wrapped his arm around Buffy's shoulders. "Of course. I'd never walk away from a good brawl."

Angel waited until Spike and Buffy had left the building to buzz Harmony. "Harmony, I need you to check our client list for a powerful witch. After you find one, bring her in."

"Okay boss. Oh, by the way, he was."

"What?"

"Spike? He was good… at sex. You asked earlier, but the Slayer interrupted me."

"Oh." Angel mentally blushed.

"It's the only reason I stayed as long as I did. Spike was… do not tell him, but he's the best I've had. He's really passionate, and his eyes? God, he could make me cum with a look."

Angel groaned and glanced down at the bulge in his pants. "Harmony, I'm going up to my room. I have some stuff I need to work on, and I'll never get it done here. I don't want to be bothered until the witch is here."

"Yeah, okay boss."

Angel moved to his elevator with the image Harmony had painted in his mind. I can't let Buffy steal him from me.


	3. The Witch

Angel stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He was en route to his room when there was a knock at his door.

"Better be the witch, or Harmony is so fired."

He moved swiftly to the door, towel clutched around his waist.

"Yes - - Willow?"

" Hey, Angel." Willow waved and smiled.

"Uh... come on in. Is- is there something wrong?"

Angel led her into his living room.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me. Your secretary called me, she said you needed a powerful witch."

Angel groaned, sitting on the couch and rubbing his face. "I'm going to kill Harmony."

Willow sat beside him. "What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you."

She touched his arm. "You can tell me, I'll help you if I can, I swear."

"Oh hell... I'm in love with Spike, and he's leaving with Buffy."

"Oh... I never knew you... I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?"

"A spell. I can't lose Spike, Willow. Not now. I haven't even told him." He hung his head in shame. "Just... please help me."

Willow bit her lip. She didn't know what to do. Buffy was her friend, but Angel was so heartbroken.

"I can cast a spell. Not a love spell, but like... a mellowing spell. So he won't kill you, or laugh at you when you tell him what you feel. But it will only last one day. And if he still chooses Buffy that's it."

Angel nodded vigorously. "Can you also keep him here? Buffy wants to take him away."

"I'll handle that. Just..." Willow stood. She knew she was insane for agreeing, but she couldn't not help. She swore she would, and Angel was so happy that she was... Maybe she'd also look into anchoring in Angel's soul. "Good luck."

With a smile Willow left. Angel wasn't sure whether he wanted to brood over the trouble and possible failure he was facing, or happily consider the good that might come of it.

He chose the latter, and listened to music as he dressed. He could kiss Willow for helping him.

He hummed as he left his apartment and headed back to his office. He heard and crash in one of the rooms, but ignored it. He didn't notice when Lorne stuck his head out.

"Oh boy, Angel cakes has a hankering for our Blondie Bear," he said to himself.

Angel waited on edge the next morning, desperately trying not to seem desperate to see Spike.

Wesley, Fred and Gunn were in his office already, Spike was late.

The door opened. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic sucks in L.A." He smiled at Angel. "Morning, Angel."

Gunn raised his eyebrow. "Wait, no snippy remark or nasty nickname? Are you okay, Spike? That slayer of yours do something to civilize you?"

"Shove it, Road Warrior," Spike said to Gunn.

"There's the Spike we all know and love... well, we all know, anyway," Gunn joked.

Angel smiled to himself. It worked. "Come on. Spike and I will share a car, and you three share one."

Fred whispered to Wesley, "Are we sure it's safe to leave the two alone? One might kill the other."

"Would you want to be between them if they tried?" he whispered back. She smiled and Wesley swore his breath was taken away.

Xxxxxx

Angel and Spike walked to the parking garage in compatible silence until Angel broke it.

"When are you and Buffy leaving?"

"I don't know. Willow has Buffy working on something, so we'll be here a bit longer."

They both called out as the reach the Viper, "I'm driving."

Their hands touched as they both grabbed for the handle. Angel felt his fingers tingle from the contact. He was sure his heart would have raced if it still beat.

Spike smiled and dropped his hand. "All right, you win. You get driver's seat."

Angel shook himself from his musings as Spike walked to the other side.

"Yeah, I'm driving. Right. Okay."

Xxxxxxx

Angel wiped demon sludge from his face. "Some times I really hate this job."

Spike laughed as he walked up, sword on his shoulder. "Green looks good on you, though."

"You know what would look better? A shower. A nice hot one that washes away all the slime. I think that'd look great on me."

"I bet it would," Spike nearly purred the words, but the following chuckle kept Angel from reading into it too much.

Spike brushed his palm over Angel's face, wiping it clean. "There, good as new."

"You're dirty too," Angel murmured.

"Yeah, mate, what of it?" Spike seemed to find him very amusing.

"You could come back to my apartment and clean yourself up. Shower and put on some clean clothes."

He braced himself mentally for rejection.

"Sure. Thanks for the offer. Now you'll see that showers look good on me, too." Spike winked and walked away, catching up to Fred.

Angel groaned softly. The image of Spike in a towel, wet and in his apartment was almost too much to bear.

Angel showered first, and he could have swore Spike checked him out as he headed towards his room to dress.

Spike was next. Angel could hear the water running. He could picture Spike naked, under the water, soapy and slick.

He knocked. "Spike, I have some clothes for you." The water shut off.

"Come in."

Angel entered, his eyes eating up Spike's image from head to foot. He was gorgeous. All taunt muscles and creamy white flesh. And those stunning blue eyes...

"See something you like?" Spike lifted his scared eyebrow and Angel cursed his sloppiness.

" I brought you a shirt and sweats. I was just thinking I don't think they'll fit right." He handed over the blue tee shirt and black sweats.

"Better than nothing. Thanks, mate."

"There's blood, if you want any. Or scotch."

Spike pulled the shirt on. "Both."

Angel nodded and left to allow him to finish dressing.

He poured them both a glass of blood with a healthy dose of scotch, and sat on the couch, sipping his until Spike came out.

"Here." Angel handed him the drink as he too sat on the couch.

"Ta, you're angel, Angel."

"I try... do you want to order food?"


	4. Good Ol' Days

Angel and Spike sat on the floor, the surviving Chinese food was laid out in front of them. They laughed as they talked about the "good ol' days."

"We had fun, didn't we Spike?" Angel ask, absently nudging a egg roll around.

"Of course we did." Spike picked up the roll that stole Angel's attention, and bit into it.

Angel smiled. "Pig." He wiped the corner of Spike's mouth with his thumb. They stilled, looking at each other. Angel didn't know who moved, maybe they both did, but soon they lips were a breath from touching.

KNOCK!

Spike leaned back, and Angel glared at the door.

"Come in!" he called. He wanted to know which member of his team would be getting the shit jobs.

Buffy entered the apartment, eyeing the two almost suspiciously.

"What are you two doing?" she asked too causally.

Spike smiled as she sat down beside him, and kissed her cheek. "We fought demons, took showers, ate take out. You know, hero stuff."

Angel's hopes drained from his heart right out through his toes as he watched the blondes interact.

"So Buffy, I heard Willow needed you for something?" Angel asked.

"Yup, bad break up. I didn't even know she was dating since Kennedy left. She needs some best friend time, so I'm going to be hanging with her for a bit. I don't want her to do anything stu- silly."

"Good idea," Spike said. "You never know what could happen. She could do a spell to have her will be done."

"Oh god, maybe I should stay with her tonight."

"Yeah, Spike can just hang with me for tonight. Talk about old times." His gaze found Spike's.

Buffy stared at him, her eyes too wise. She wrapped her arms around Spike's neck and kissed him.

Angel hid a sneer. At least, he thought, Spike didn't look all that comfortable with the display.

"Buffy, are you leaving now, or staying a while?" Angel interrupted.

Buffy finally freed Spike from the kiss and over her shoulder Spike sent Angel an apologetic look.

"I guess I should get going... Oh! Unless Willow wants to hang out here."

Angel bit his tongue to keep from unleashing a stream of curses.

Spike rubbed her shoulders. "Pet, Red wouldn't want to be here, and neither would you. All Angel and I are going to do is chat about the past. At least the not so gory bits. "

Angel's mind spun in useless circles. Spike wanted to be alone with him? Could he have feelings too? Was his love requited? Did the almost-kiss mean something to him too?

"But I want to stay." Buffy pouted. "I want to be near you." She kissed his jaw.

Spike brushed his lips over hers. "You're going to have me for the rest of time, Angel and I aren't going to see each other for a long time."

Angel stifled a growl. Hope raised, hope dashed. Hope raised hope dashed. He wanted to attack the cutesy couple.

"All right," Buffy sighed. "I'll give you guys tonight to hang out. See you tomorrow." She stood. "Bye, Angel."

The two men bid goodnight to the blonde and she left.

Angel looked at Spike. It was back to the drawing board. He needed a new plan.

"What do you want to do?" Angel killed the uncomfortable silence.

Spike smirked crookedly. "I was thinking you."

Angel's brow furrowed. "Wh-"

Spike jumped him, and they both fell back, their lips dancing together.

"I want you, Angel," Spike whispered against his lips. "It's obvious you want me. The looks, the lingering touches."

Angel moaned as Spike's human teeth sunk bruisingly into the soft flesh of his neck.

"Yes," Angel hissed. "I want you." He tugged Spike's hair, pulling his mouth back. "But I top."

"'S okay by me." Spike pulled Angel up with him. "Just one night. Just tonight, Angel."

Those words were cold water to the dreamy sensation of having Spike finally, but Angel buried the hurt. Tonight. One night was his gift.

Spike pulled his borrowed shirt off, smirking as he let the sweats drop to his feet.

Angel dragged his gaze up and down Spike's body. His clothes disappeared as quickly, and soon the vampires were embracing.

Spike nipped his grandsire's bottom lip playfully before falling back onto the bed. He folded his hands on top of his head, curling his tongue behind his teeth. "You wanted to drive, pet. Don't just stand there admiring the goods."

Angel's large frame covered Spike's. "I can ravage and admire." He dragged his lips down his throat, sucking lightly on his Adams Apple.

Spike moaned, his hands wandering down the older vampire's back.

Angel reached into his nightstand drawer and pull out the lubricant. Spike's eyebrow raised.

"Boy Scouts are always prepared, so shouldn't I be?"

Spike ran his hand down Angel's chest. "Fair enough." He leaned up and licked Angel's nipple, biting softly.

"Oh god," Angel groaned as Spike's sinful tongue teased across his chest.

Angel wanted inside, but first he wanted a taste. If he had one night he wanted something to remember. He knelt between Spike's thighs, dipping his head down to kiss the head of Spike's creamy white erection. He flicked his tongue over the slit and the younger man bucked and cursed.

"You taste delicious, Spike." He took him in more, sucking eagerly.

Spike laced his fingers through Angel's hair, arching and moaning. He gazed down at Angel, the sight of him sucking his cock nearly did him in, and he dropped his head back again.

"Angel, you better take me soon or I'm going to come undone."

Angel released his length reluctantly.

Spike rolled on to his stomach and got on to his hands and knees.

Angel bit back a groan and started to prepare Spike. He knew what he was doing, but Spike didn't. Spike was a virgin for the purpose of their night together, and the thought made him throb.

"Angel... Oh god... Just do it. I want to feel you."

Angel positioned himself behind Spike and pressed in slowly. He laid across Spike's back, gripping the head of the bed with one hand, and his hip with the other.

Spike grunted as the two quickly found a pace.

Angel kissed his shoulder and bit his nape. He wanted to touch, taste, feel all he could. He wanted Spike to remember. To harden when he thought back on their one night. He wanted to stake his claim. He vamped, his fangs sinking deep into Spike's neck. He wanted to claim, to keep him, but held back.

Spike arched back into Angel, coming in long sticky streams. Angel's grip tightened and his pace increased until he felt him find his own release.

It felt like an eternity before they collapsed, panting and sweat soaked.

Angel licked the mark on Spike's neck closed before nuzzling it. He grinned as Spike began to purr, a sound resounding from deep in his chest.

The blonde menace turned in Angel's arms, and caressed his cheek.

"Angel, I have to tell you something."

Angel felt panic rise from his stomach. This was the part were he woke up, and Spike was gone, never really there. He didn't want that. If he was dreaming, he didn't want to wake up.

"No, no. Don't say anything."

Spike brushed his lips over his. "I want to say thank you."

The fear ebbed away and Angel captured Spike's lips.

"No, thank you. Thank you for this. I needed it. I needed you," Angel breathed against his lips.

Spike and Angel laid there, touching and kissing until sleep overtook them both.


End file.
